Harry and Ginny
by ronnikinsroxmysox
Summary: the summary will suck, but basically, Harry and Ginny are falling for eachother and are both woth someone else..read and review!


Fanfiction Harry/GinnyBurrow

Harry woke up in a rather comfortable and familiar bed. The smell off a home cooked filled the air, and the sun spilled into the room. Unlike at the Dursley's here he felt at home. He vaguely remembered wat happened the last night, then it struck him! He felt an emptiness in his heart, more like a huge hole. Sirius had died last night. The incident flashbacked into his brain flowing through his thoughts. He swore that the last thing he'd ever do was revenge on Bellatrix-

"Harry! Harry wake up," said a rather red-haired boy.

"Harry, come on now, it's breakfast," said another, but a girl with bushy hair.

"Oh shut up already! I'm up alright," said a rather annoyed Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was already frantically busy making breakfast when Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and Hermione came stumbling down the stairs.

"Morning mum," Ron said.

"Well hurry up then, we all have work to do today. We have a pair of nasty garden gnomes that you can all take care off. Oh and before I forget, Harry dear, it'll be alright." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded his head and ran of outside.

"Well this will be a darn good day," exclaimed Fred.

"Better then being stuck with the Dursley's all summer," said Harry "if I had to spend one more summer there I would've pull a levicorpus on them all!"

"Watch out!" yelled Ginny with all of her lungs while a pink poof of smoke seared past him.

"What the BLOODY HELL!" bellowed Harry! "Are you TRYING to kill me you git?!"

"What if I was? What would it matter to me?!" Ginny shot back

"Hopefully it wouldn't, because I wouldn't want you crying over me. But then again you cry bout ANYTHING since you're dating a crybaby already!"

"Leave Dean out of this! Why bring him in? You jealous Potter?"

"You wish!"

"Hey! You two stop quarreling, mum will explode if we don't have our work done," said Ron.

"What was THAT all about?' asked Ron a little later.

"Nothing!" replied Harry, "absolutely nothing"

The thought of there nothing between him and Ginny scared him. Did he WISH there was something between them? Or was there already but it was just filled with all of this hostility?

PAUSE

Chapter 2In love or not?

That night. Harry was tossing and churning in his bed. He himself didn't even know why there was this negative tension between him and Ginny. They're both dating someone, she has Dean and he Cho Chang. The girl who he's absolutely crazy about. Then how come whenever he sees Ginny he just wants to go near her and hold his hands around her, push her up against him and kiss her softly? Sometimes he gets the vibe she wants the same thing. But now…it's changed.

"Harry, Ginny, you two can go get the brooms out of the cupboards," commanded George. While the rest were gathering the Quaffles, Bludgers and the rest of the equipment needed for a miniature game of Quidditch. Harry and Ginny walked off to the shed without saying a word to eachother until-

"So! How's it going with Cho Chang?" asked Ginny.

"Perfect! I've never felt this way about anyone before. And when I'm with her I feel like I'm heaven," replied Harry with a hint of delight in his voice. Ginny's face turned slightly red. "Is that a sign of jealousy Weasley?" asked Harry with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter but no! You were to late to catch me, now I have Dean. Harry opened his mouth to retort something back but he was to late. "And as a matter of fact I am also perfectly fine with Dean. Now if you don't mind we must hurry up because the other's are waiting for us." Ginny took the brooms and fled. The rest of the day didn't go any better, Harry and Ginny were constantly avoiding eachother, and if they did go near eachother they'd fight.

"Hey! Mate!" said Ron while Harry was walking away. He chose to ignore Ron. "HARRY!!!!!" shouted Ron. Harry turned around to see a red-faced, freckled, boy who he calls his best friend. "The next time you hear me yelling for you would you mind just stopping? So that my face doesn't blow up to the color of a bloody tomato?"

"Sorry!" I didn't hear you.

"Yea right," replied Ron under his breathe. "So anyways. What was that shit out there, that was the dang worst you've ever played since I've known you."

"I don't know what happened. I just didn't feel like playing!"

"You didn't feel like playing?" asked Ron in disbelief. "You never not feel like playing. Are you sick or something?"

"Ye, love sick!" said Harry really softly.

"Excuse me…what did you just say?" Of course Harry couldn't tell Ron that he was in love with Ginny. It would kill Ron since it is after all his best friends little sister. This is insane, this can't be happening. He's with Cho Chang, how could he have POSSIBLY fallen in LOVE with GINNY? Of all people he was the stupidest to do it.

"I said love sick," replied Harry. Ron looked puzzled at him. "I just miss Cho Chang that's all." Hermione and Ginny were walking behind the two boys and they both stormed past them inside the house before Ron and Harry reached the front door.

PAUSE

3rd chapter Torn Ginny

"DID U HEAR THAT BULLSHIT HERMIONE?" screeched Ginny ONCE she and Hermione were in there room. " 'Oh, I'm LOVE SICK..cause I miss Cho Chang SOOOOOOO much'" said Ginny while mimicking Harry and what he had said later that afternoon.

"Ginny, calm down. I know you like Harry-

"LIKE?" yelled Ginny once more. "I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!"

"Ginny….SSSHHHH or else everyone in the bloody house will hear," said Hermione with a panic stricken facial expression.

"Dean is nothing like him…"said Ginny with a sigh. "Harry is… adventurous, handsome, and I always have such a BLAST with him. But lately, there hasn't been much there. Not that there ever was. But hearing him talk about Cho Chang like that. It's like..he literally tore out my heart and stomped all over it," finished Ginny.

"Ginny, I know how you feel, maybe not completely but I get the idea. You might not want to hear this, but you can't do anything about it. If you do you would be interfering with Harry's mind because he's currently dating Cho Chang and they do seem happy together," explained Hermione.

"I know! I know I can't do anything about it. But I also don't want to live in this misery for any longer."

"Ginny, in my point of view you're being selfish. Harry is with Cho Chang and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't interfere because then Harry would be confused. I'm saying this for the best, not because I wan't to hurt you. But I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. I'm telling you what's the best. Leave him alone!"

"What should I do about Dean?" asked Ginny.

"Do you still like him?"

"I don't know..I think so!"

"Give it some time. It'll come back, right now stick with Dean."

"Ye, thanks Hermione," said a confused Ginny.

PAUSE

4th Chapter Cho's Letter

"Morning Hedwig!" said Harry to the white owl flying in the bedroom. "You have mail for me I see." Harry gently took the parchment off of Hedwig's leg. On the envelope it said "From Cho Chang, to Harry Potter" _O dear god_ thought Harry to himself. _A letter from Cho, just what I needed. _

"Harry!!!!!" said Hermione all of a sudden standing next to him. Harry quickly put the letter away but it was too late, Hermione had seen it. "Ooohh a letter! From who?"

"No one of your concern," snapped Harry.

"No need to get crabby now. But come on breakfast."

"I'll be right there." Once Hermione had left the room Harry took the letter and ripped it open. There it was Cho Chang's beautiful cursive handwriting that he had always admired.

_Dear Harry,_

_You didn't think you'd get a letter from me this summer now did you? I didn't think so. I wrote this letter to you because I missed you so much, and I had to stay in touch with you, hopefully you got it. But you probably did since I gave it to Hedwig. But truthfully I was also a bit jealous because you're at Ron's house and I heard from Pansy Parkinson that Hermione Granger is also there. Now I know that you are just friends, but is so wrong for your girlfriend to have her concerns? _Oh how wrong she was, it wasn't Hermione she should be worried about but Ginny. _I'd really like it if you'd write back then I'd know if you were okay or not. I love you._

_Kisses and Hugs_

_Cho Chang_

Oh bullocks. This is just one other thing that had to be added on top of Harry's stress level already. All he could do was write back.

Dear Cho,

No I didn't think I'd get a letter from you, but thanksHEY it made my day. Yes I am at the Weasley's as I go there every summer since I obviously can't stand the Dursley's. Sorry to break you're heart but Pansy Parkinson was right. Hermione Granger is here, but were just friends if you want us to have a honest relationship you also have to trust me. There's nothing going on between me and Hermione. You're the only one for me. Because I love you to.

Hugs and Kisses

Harry

"Here you go Hedwig," while Harry tied the letter round Hedwig's foot. "To Cho Chang, have a safe flight!" Harry felt slightly guilty, because they're relationship isn't entirely honest because Harry didn't mention that he's MADLY in love with Ginny

"HARRY!!!" yelled some one from downstairs.

"COMING!" Harry hid the letter in a safe spot where no one could find it and slipped downstairs.


End file.
